Many types of applicator devices such as those used for applying lipstick solid deodorants and the like are in wide present use. Typically such devices take the form of a hollow cylinder with a removable cap at one end and a manually rotatable screw extending axially upward in the cylinder from the other end. A flat disc inside the cylinder has a centrally disposed member with a central bore having an internal thread. The screw engages the bore whereby rotation of the screw raises or lowers the member in the cylinder. The solid material to be applied such as lipstick or deodorant takes the form of a solid cylinder disposed inside the hollow cylinder. The lower end of the solid cylinder rests on the member. The upper end of the cylinder extends upwardly toward the cap. In use, the cap is removed and the solid cylinder is used in application. As portions of the solid cylinder are consumed, the screw is rotated to raise the remaining portion of the solid cylinder into position for use.
In assembling such devices for use the hollow cylinder with cap removed and flat disc and screw in place with the disc in lowest position is held vertically upright and the material to be applied is poured in as a hot viscous substance which solidifies in place to form the solid cylinder. The cap is then secured to the hollow cylinder to complete the assembly.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of applicator device which can be filled with the applicator substance while the cap is in position whereby a larger solid cylinder can be contained in this device as compared to known devices of same dimension and moreover the assembly operation is simplified.